(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lithium electrode for a lithium metal battery and a method of manufacturing the lithium electrode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lithium electrode for a lithium metal battery, which uses a solid high-ionic conductor having a three-dimensional (“3D”) porous structure, and a method for manufacturing the lithium electrode.
(b) Background Art
Due to the high ionic conductivity of a solid electrolyte even at room temperature, much research has been focused on the development of a lithium metal battery which can utilize a solid electrolyte instead of a liquid electrolyte. However, when a solid electrolyte is applied to an electrode in the form of powder, the interfacial resistance between an electrode active material and the solid electrolyte increases. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the interfacial resistance between the electrode active material and the solid electrolyte, which is used in an electrode such as a positive electrode (“cathode”) of a lithium ionic battery. In an attempt to reduce the resistance and improve performance, an oxide-based film has been formed on the surface of the electrode active material.
However, particularly in the case of a lithium metal battery, in which lithium metal is used as a negative electrode (“anode”), securing an ion conduction path in the lithium electrode continues to be an issue.